


Rey Skywalker the Kitchen Monster

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Rey eats everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Finn and Rey said they were going to bake cookies. What Poe finds in the kitchen doesn't seem like part of the baking process at all.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Rey Skywalker the Kitchen Monster

Poe smiled when he saw the text from Finn. It wasn’t that it was an unusual occurrence, but Poe couldn’t help but be happy when he thought about his boyfriend, even if Finn was just texting him for something mundane. Which was exactly the case with the text Poe was currently looking at.

**Hey could you pick up some oats?**

Poe quickly responded that he would, but he thought it was a little unusual. They’d just bought some oats and Poe couldn’t imagine that they’d run out already, but he also knew that Finn and Rey were baking. Maybe they’d needed more than they thought.

Soon, his phone buzzed again with another message from Finn.

**We also need eggs**

And then another.

**Powdered sugar too**

**Also chocolate chips, raspberry jam, butter, and some flour**

Poe assured Finn he’d get everything they needed. Finn and Rey must have miscalculated the amount of ingredients they would need. Poe hadn’t really known how to translate the cups and teaspoons that the recipes called for to the pounds and ounces things were sold in. And with Finn and Rey never having baked anything before, it only made sense that they might have made a mistake.

Still, Poe thought, they had bought what seemed like plenty of all those ingredients. He didn’t think too much about it and stopped at the store on his way back from helping Han and Leia put up their Christmas decorations. Now that Rey was living with him and Finn, there was no one to help them with such things, but Poe didn’t mind going over to help out. Rey and Finn normally did too, but they’d already made plans to bake all day.

When Poe walked inside their house, he wasn’t prepared for the scene that awaited him in the kitchen. He knew baking could be messy, but he knew it wasn’t supposed to be _that_ messy.

It seemed like every surface was covered in flour, sugar, butter, or some combination of the above. Even Rey and Finn were absolutely covered. Poe had to stop and watch as Rey aggressively stirred something in a bowl and was shocked when she took a spoonful and put it in her mouth. Although he really shouldn’t be too surprised. Rey would eat just about anything.

“What’s going on here?” Poe asked as he cautiously walked further into the kitchen.

“Rey happened,” Finn said.

“We’re baking!” Rey said cheerfully. 

“Uh…” Poe looked around again. “Are you sure about that?”

“You know reading directions isn’t her strong suit,” Finn said, as he made his way over to Poe, expertly walking around all the messes on the floor and even dodging some dough that went flying from Rey’s spoon.

“Oh,” Poe said, starting to understand what went wrong.

“Yeah,” Finn said. He’d finally made it over to Poe and kissed him while taking the grocery bags from him. Poe could taste the cookie dough on his lips — Rey wasn't the only one sneaking samples.

"You know you're not supposed to eat the dough raw, right?" Poe asked. He wasn't much of a baker either, but he at least knew that much.

"Why not?" Rey asked. "It tastes good."

"I don't know," Poe said with a shrug. "Bacteria or something."

"A few bacteria have never stopped me," Rey said, emphasizing the point by taking a large bite of dough.

"Anyway," Finn said, "I'm going to make more cookies, but I'm going to read the instructions."

Poe looked over at Rey who was putting her cookies on a cookie sheet in large globs and then glanced back at Finn. Things had clearly gotten out of control and Poe didn’t believe for a second that a second round of baking would go any better. Rey would continue to cause chaos as long as Finn was the only reasonable person around.

Which meant Poe needed to help out. 

“We need a battle plan,” Poe said. “One of us works and the other distracts Rey with kisses?”

“You know kisses aren’t a good enough distraction if she’s hungry,” Finn reminded him. 

“True,” Poe said, trying to think of another plan. “Guess we’ll just have to let her eat the dough but we’ll make it. At least some of the cookies will turn out.”

“I can hear you,” Rey said, turning around from the oven. She’d just put her cookies in the oven and then she ran over and put her arms around Poe and Finn. Poe just knew she had gotten dough all over him. But he was going to have to wash his clothes anyway. 

“You’re a disaster,” Poe said, giving her a kiss. Her lips were sweet as well, much sweeter than Finn’s. Poe guessed that she had been eating sugar from the bag. 

“First time baking,” Rey said with a grin. “And it’s all delicious even if it’s not as pretty as the pictures.”

“She said the raw oats were delicious,” Finn said. “She ate them by the handful.”

“They’re really good! Try some!”

“I’m good,” Poe said. “Come on. Let’s get ready to make another batch.”

Poe started to clean up, which was at least somewhat easy. Rey ended up licking bowls and spoons, but that was fine. It was only when they started to get ready to make dough for chocolate chip cookies that Rey became a problem.

She opened up the bag of chocolate chips before Poe had even managed to measure out the sugar. He quickly stopped what he was doing and took the chocolate chips from her, although she’d already poured a few into her hand.

“Those are for the cookies,” Poe said.

“We can just add something else in if we don’t have enough,” Rey said. “I put gummy bears in some of the cookies.”

“Did that work?” Poe asked. He didn’t think it would because if not, he had a lot of questions as to why no one had ever made gummy bear cookies before. It sounded amazing, but Poe had a suspicion it couldn’t be that easy.

“No,” Rey said with a sigh.

“They just melted,” Finn said. “There was a gummy mess everywhere and we had to throw the entire cookie sheet out.”

“And that’s why we follow instructions,” Poe said. Still, he found himself thinking about the idea of gummy bear cookies. Apparently, he’d spent too much time thinking about it because the next thing he knew, Rey was eating a stick of butter.

“I needed that!” Poe said, trying to take it from her, but Rey was too fast. It wasn’t as if he could use it with a bite taken out of it anyway. Finn silently handed Poe a new stick. Clearly, he’d anticipated that problem.

Eventually, Poe managed to make dough and get it into the oven without Rey eating it, which was a rather impressive feat, he thought. The kitchen wasn’t any less messy than it had been when he first walked in, but that wasn’t unusual. That was simply part of living with Rey. Poe couldn’t really complain, though. She might be messy in the kitchen, but Poe knew that his life would be complete without her or Finn.

Poe found himself overcome with the urge to kiss both of them, which was what usually happened anytime he thought about Rey or Finn for too long. He interrupted their cleaning and pulled them both into his arms and kissing both of their cheeks.

“Love you guys,” he said.

“Love you too,” Finn said, just as the oven timer went off.

“Cookies are done!” Rey said as she squirmed out of Poe’s grasp, only to be caught immediately by Finn.

“You’ll burn yourself if you try to eat them right out of the oven,” Finn said as Poe went to get the cookies out. Hopefully, she’d listen to Finn and not try to eat a cookie anyway.

Once the cookies were on the cooling rack, Poe turned his attention back to his boyfriend and girlfriend and saw they were holding each other and Poe immediately went to join them. There really was nothing better than baking cookies with the people he loved, Poe thought. Even if Rey was a disaster in the kitchen.


End file.
